Konoha high school : Sakura Kiss!
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: When Sakura first meets Naruto, the new kid to Konoha high school, she thinks that he will be nothing but bad news due to him being related to Karin Uzumaki, her rival. But as she spends more time around him, she finds herself slowly falling for the blonde, and her crush on Sasuke slowly fades away. But with Karin being the blonde's cousin, she makes things more hard for the two.
1. Chapter 1: Here enters Sakura Haruno

**A/N : Okay so I was randomly searching up Naruto high school pictures on the internet, and I found a few NaruSaku pictures, so I decided hey why not make a Naruto high school fanfiction? **

**The main pairing is going to NaruSaku, because that is my favorite Naruto pairing, other than the Yaoi pairing of SasuNaru. **

**So for all you NaruHina fans, sorry, this story isn't going to be for you. **

**But there will be some small NaruHina and SasuSaku moments in the story, so yeah. **

**Another thing before I start. Please do not complain about how short the chapters will be, yes I know short chapters is unfitting to the plot of the story, but please bare with me for this is going to be a long story. So you have nothing to worry about.**

**Warnings - Language, Violence, and possible sexual themes in the future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Here enters Sakura Haruno.<strong>

It was Monday morning, meaning that it was a new week and that it was time to go back to school, or as she put it, Hell. 16 year old Sakura Haruno was your average everyday high school girl, she obessess over her looks, she has a major crush on the school hottie and she has her own social group.

Shifting around in her bed, she reached an arm out from under her thick pink covers, and slammed her balled fist down on the snooze button of her alarm clock. She laid like that for a long moment before she let out a yawn, not really wanting to get up from her comfortable warm bed, she gave a small whine as she forced herself to sit up.

A mob of messy, tangly and knotted pink hair was on her head. No hair was straight, it was all messed up into a big puff ball, laying on her head just waiting to be combed out. With a yawn, Sakura stretched out her arms above her head with a loud groan escaping from her lips. Opening her eyes, Sakura scrunched up her face at the bad taste in her mouth as she scratched the back of her head.

She pushed herself up out of her bed and walked over to the closet that held her school uniforms. Each uniform had a different colored tie, today it was going to be a blue tie. She pulled out the one she needed, and walked over to the bathroom. She was going to need a long shower. Placing the uniform on the toilet, she then stripped out of her pink and red pajamas and got into the shower.

Turning on the hot water, she slowly mixed it with the cold water. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she put her body under the water and let out a small sigh. Running her fingers through the one big puff ball of pink hair, she combed it with her fingers. When most of her hair now down and not in one big mess, she grabbed her shampoo and squirted some into her open palm before closing the top and putting it back on the small shelf.

Running her shampooed hand through her hair she made sure that her whole head was covered in it before rinsing it off.

After finishing her shower, Sakura got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body before she grabbed another one. Drying her hair with it.

Within the next fifteen minutes Sakura was ready for the day. Her long mid-back length pink hair dried by using her hair dyer, her eyes outlined with her eye liner and her eyelids lightly covered with her pink eye shadow. To make her eyelashes more thicker and fuller, she wore mascara. She also added a small amount of pink blush on her cheeks to add a rosey look to them, and to finish off her look she added a light layer of cherry lip gloss.

Smiling at her appearance in the mirror, Sakura grabbed her blue tie and tied it neatly around her neck. Smoothing out her uniform she let out a small sigh before she walked out of the bathroom.

Grabbing a few things from her room, like her cell phone, keys and bag she then made her way downstairs where her mother sat in the kitchen.

Her mother looked up from her plate of eggs, bacon and toast and gave a small smile. "Good morning sweet heart, did you sleep well?" She asked.

Sakura gave a small silent nod before she walked to the fridge, opening it and taking out a water bottle and a apple. It was her breakfast, she didn't eat that much in the morning, if she did she would get sick.

"That's good, well have a nice day at school sweet heart, see you when you get home." She said.

Giving her mother a kiss on her cheek, Sakura was out of the house and on her way to school.

Sakura let out a small sad sigh. It was only her and her mother. Sakura's father had died in a fadal car crash 5 years ago. Her mother had thought about remarrying, but she decided not to because every man she had dated either hated Sakura, or they tried to get a little bit to close to her if you know what she means.

Since her father's death, it has been quite lonely in the Haruno household. But neither Haruno complained, there was no point to because that wouldn't make their loved one come back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name - Sakura Haruno<strong>_

_**Grade level - Sophomore**_

_**Age - 16**_

_**D.O.B - March 28th**_

_**Relationship status - Single**_

_**Crush - Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Best friends - Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_**Rivals - Karin Uzumaki.**_

Sakura hummed as she rested her chin in her open left palm, her fingers twirling her pink glittered pen around as she stared at the paper in front of her. She was taking the student survay that all students are suppose to take in the beginning of the year, they ask you a mixture of questions, from who you are all the way to who is your secret dream person and how many kids you want.

But it was no secret that she, Sakura Haruno, was deeply in love with the heart trob, Sasuke Uchiha and want to have a big happy family with him. Just like her, many other girls love Sasuke, including her best friend Ino Yamanaka. But the blonde was dating Shikamaru Nara, the boy genius, Sasuke's best friend.

Sakura knew that Ino only dated Shikamaru because she wanted to get close to the raven, but she was surprised that the blonde actually developed feelings for the lazy guy.

"Hey'O Sakura!" Speaking of the devil.

Sakura looked up from the survay and smiled, Ino and Hinata pulled out the chairs from underneath the table and took a seat.

"How far you get bill board brow?" Ino asked, leaning over the table to take a peek at her friends paper, but before she even get much as a glace the pinkette covered the answers with her hands.

"Na-Uh, as if I'll show you. You can't keep your big mouth shut, there is a few things on here that I rather not have you see." She stated.

Ino and Hinata glanced at one another before the blonde scowled and flipped her hair out of her face. "Please, your little crush on Sasuke isn't that much of a secret. Everyone knows about it, hell even Sasuke knows." She said as she pulled out her blue covered iPhone 6.

Sakura blinked before she bit her lower lip that was covered in a light layer of pink cherry lip gloss. "Okay, so maybe that isn't much of a secret since I make that pretty obvious. But your still not going to look at my survay." She said.

Ino sighed and leaned back into the chair, holding a hand up. "Okay fine, don't show me. But I don't know why your being so private with that thing." She said.

"I just don't see the point in letting you see it, you probably already know everything that is on here. So there really isn't any point in letting you see it." Sakura said.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the classroom door opened, filling in with the other students. Her pale blue eyes landed on a unfamiliar spiky blonde haired blue eyed boy. His eyes were casted downward with his hands shoved in his black dress pants, he wore a head band that rested on his forehead, a clan symbol on it.

"Hey who's that, I never seen him here before." Ino said, her finger pointing at the tan skinned blonde.

Sakura and Hinata looked at the boy, Sakura merely shrugged and looked around the classroom for Sasuke while Hinata blushed softly with a smile on her face.

"That's the transfer student, Iruka-Sensei mentioned something about him joining us. I think his name was Naruto Uzumaki." The dark haired, pale eyed teen said.

Sakura shot her head around and stared at Hinata with wide eyes. "Uzumaki? Do you think that he's related to the bitch?" She asked, referring to her red haired rival.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Possibly, but who knows? The only way to find out is to ask, so why don't you go up there and introduce yourself?" She asked making Sakura blinked before a glare appeared on her face.

"If he is related to that thing I don't want anything to do with him, he's probably like her and I rather not get involved with two Karin's, one is enough." She said crossing her eyes, her green eyes glaring.

"Y-You can't judge h-him just because h-he is related to Karin, you never know, he may be nice." Hinata said, her usually pale skin was tinting with the color of light pink, you can tell that she was getting nervous because she was now putting her two index fingers together, a thing she does when she is nervous or acting shy.

"She's right you know." Ino stated, her arms crossed over her chest. "If you don't talk to him I will." She said.

Sakura shrugged, the glare still set on her face. "Fine by me, you go ask him." She said with a huff before she went back to looking around for a certain raven.

Ino stared at her friend before she let out a sigh and got up, mumbling something to herself as she walked over to the mystery blonde haired boy.

Sakura followed Ino with her eyes, she didn't mean to come off rude or anything like that. She just didn't want to meet the new guy for two reasons. If he was related to Karin, she didn't want to start drama with him just like she has with the red head. For the second reason, she wasn't good with meeting new people. She never has been. When she first met Ino, Ino was the one who introduced herself, at first Sakura was distant from her but after a while she warmed up to the blonde and now they are the best of friends.

Watching Ino as she talked to the new guy, Sakura noticed something about the male blonde. His blue eyes held an unusual shine in them, Sakura couldn't tell what emotions they held inside them, all she knew is that the shine in them was either fake or was forced. Blinking, Sakura straighten up in her seat when Ino and the new kid started to walk over to where Hinata and she was sitting.

Sakura gave Hinata a small glance, the dark haired girl was looking down trying to hide the blush that she had on her face.

Ino and the other soon stopped in front of the two. Ino grinned at the two of them. "Hinata, Sakura, I'd like you to meet Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, the cousin of Karin Uzumaki." She said.

The blonde by the name of Naruto gave a small shy smile as he reached behind his head, scratching it. "Uh, hi, its nice to meet you." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay so maybe not the best way to end the chapter, but I tried. **

**If you like the story please favorite, follow, and comment and tell me how you like it and say if I should continue or not.**

**The next chapter will be coming up soon, so please stay tuned.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames are not.**

**Haters gonna hate, but lovers gonna love.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Here enters Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites that I got so far. I am happy that you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**The pace of this story will probably go slow, but at some points there will be time skips if I find it necessary to put one in. **

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but you can clearly tell that I do not own Naruto in anyway, I only write fanfictions for it. All rights go to Kishimoto, the author and creator of Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Here enters Naruto Uzumaki.<strong>

Many know him, many do not, but if they do they can easily guess who he is. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. When Naruto was seven, he witness his parents murder.

It had started off as any other normal day, but then it turned and everything went downhill. The three of them were just sitting in the living room watching a movie since it was movie night.

Minato and Kushina had finally gotten some time off from their jobs after working overtime for two weeks straight. Due to not spending that much time with Naruto during that time, they promised to spend all their time off with him to make it up with him.

But that's when that hapenened.

Two men broke into the house, Naruto had hid in underneath his messy bed like his mother had ordered. Naruto may have not seen his parents being murdered, but he could hear it happen.

The cry if pain, the begging of their lives. They were just a normal family, why did they have to go through that? Why did it have to be them who got murdered? Why did the men choose their house and not the next door neighbor's house?

When the two men had left the house after being unable to find him, Naruto had crawled from underneath the bed and call his god father. He was crying when he had spoke to him, so almost immediately his godfather had been there.

The police soon came after, they were half tempted of taking Naruto in to get thing settled so he would be put in an orphanage, but his godfather, Jiraiya refused and he has been raising Naruto since then.

It took a while for Naruto to open up and fully talk to him since he never really known him that well, and due to the events that had made him parentless.

* * *

><p>16 year old Naruto Uzumaki frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror, his blue eyes dead and void of emotion. His face expressionless and a bit on the pale side.<p>

Since his parents death, Naruto hasn't really made any friends. Not because the kids were scared of him,but more like Naruto wanted to be alone. He didn't want to get close to anyone due to not wanting to end up losing them in the end.

He had made one or two friends back in Tokyo, he had trusted them with his life, but it turns out that he shouldn't have trusted them at all. The only reason why they wanted to be his friend, was because they knew he had money that he got from his parents.

From that day on he hasn't been trusting anyone anymore, he always held that person arm length so he didn't get to attached to that person.

Sure he was lonely and all, but he had Jiraiya to keep him company, he was fine with that. At least he was with someone he cared about and trust.

With a sigh Naruto tore his eyes away from the mirror and finished buttoning up his white button up polo shirt that he had to wear for school. Grabbing his black coat that reached the back of his knees and that had his clan symbol on it, he put it on and put on his head band shortly after. It help keeping his bangs out of his face, but it was mostly used for his look. He loved the head band along with his coat, no one knows why, not even he does.

After getting fully dressed, Naruto grabbed his cell which was a normal flip style, his pair of house keys and his bag for school before he walked downstairs. Going over to the couch he sat down and grabbed his white shoes that he needed to wear. He thought that the dress policy at Konoha high school was stupid and unnecessary, but hey it was his opinion, but there is probably a lot of others who thought the same.

After getting the shoes on and tying them, Naruto got up and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out. Jiraiya was most likely out already at work, he always leaves early and never comes home until later at night, and that makes Naruto think that he isn't doing as he says, but an entire different thing.

Jiraiya is a famous book writer, he writes the famous novels of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto dislikes the fact that he is named after the main character of the novels, how does he know that he has the same name as the main character? His godfather makes him proof read his books, asking if they are good enough to sell. If Naruto tries to lie about reading it, Jiraiya would ask him questions about the book. So he has no choice but to read.

Hell if you ask him a question about the book, he can probably answer you without even peeking at it. He read those damn things too many times to the point he knows every little detail about every book. It was that bad.

Jiraiya says that he is doing Naruto a favor by getting him ready for his moment, Naruto says that Jiraiya is tainting his mind with constant porn. But of course the old man doesn't care, nor does he acknowledge it.

Opening the fridge, Naruto pulled out a cinnamon roll and a bottle of juice. Kicking the fridge close, Naruto then made his way to the front door. Putting the snack in his mouth, he opened the door and walked out of the house, closing and locking the door before he pulled the cinnamon roll out of his mouth after taking a bite. Licking his lips at the good taste, he made his way down the porch.

Naruto may be the new transfer student to Konoha high, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know Konoha. Naruto was born and raised there in Konoha almost all his life. But after the incident, Naruto had moved to Tokyo with Jiraiya to start things fresh, but now they are back.

After a few more bites, Naruto finished the cinnamon roll and he with a poke of the straw, Naruto opened the jucie and started to drink from it.

From where he lived, he didn't have to walk that far to reach Konoha high school, he oonly lived a few blocks away.

As he walked down the quiet empty street, Naruto glanced around, his body slightly tense and his scenes on high alert. Even though it has been 9 years since that house break in, Naruto still had nightmares about it and he didn't trust his surrounding. He waited for the moment when a gang comes out of no where and jumps him, it happened to him a few times in Tokyo so why should there be any different?

Because Konoha is more safe.

Or that's what Jiraiya says to him to make him feel better, but that doesn't really help.

Soon Naruto got to the gates of his new high school and he stopped walking, just standing there and staring at the large building. Swallowing the blonde looked down and tugged at his blue tie, he felt hot all of a sudden. He was getting nervous and he was a bit scared. How will people react to meeting him? Will they be nice or will they push him away? Not like he really cared, but...he just can't help but wonder.

With a small sigh Naruto started forward, slowly walking towards the school. He felt several pairs of eyes on him, but he forced himself to not look at them. He just stared forward, pretending as if he hadn't noticed any of them.

Reaching the doors he pulled on the handle and walked inside, he froze for a moment before he rolled his shoulders and walked to the front desk. The school was even bigger inside. He thought the schools in Tokyo was big, well Konoha high school just beat it.

"Um, excuse me miss?" He asked softly.

The dark haired brunette glanced away from her computer screen and looked at him. Her light brown showing kindness. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, she also had two purple markings on her cheeks. She gave him a small smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"U-Um..I'm the transfer student from Tokyo...my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I think I'm suppose to get my schedule here." He said, his voice soft and timid. He inwardly cursed at himself for sounding like a shy school girl.

"Ah! Your the boy who Iruka-san was talking about a few days ago." She said. She got up from the chair that she sat in and went over to the filing cabinet that was behind her chair.

Naruto blinked. Iruka was his old Sensei back in Tokyo. When the brunette moved away Naruto was sad, the man treated him like a son, and that made Naruto feel happy and warm inside. He didn't know that Iruka moved here to teach, but since he now knows he is excited to see him after not being able to see him for an year.

"Iruka-Sensei talks about me? What does he say?" He asked.

"He was your teacher you back in Tokyo. He told us that at first you two couldn't stand each other, in the way he put it, it sounded like he made you seem like a bad guy. But he also said that after a while, even though that you still get on his last nerve, he thinks of you as a son of his own." She said.

Naruto smiled, not a fake or a force smile, but a true genuine smile, even if it was small and hardly noticeable. But a moment later that smile fell back into a frown.

The woman soon returned to her seat and she handed him the blue paper printed schedule. "I hope you enjoy Konoha high, this is where me and my friends went to when we were younger. My name is Rin, feel free to come here if you have any questions." She said with a bright smile.

Naruto have her a small smile of his own, but it was just a tiny one to the point you couldn't really tell that it was on his face. Turning and walking down the main hallway, Naruto shifted his bag on his shoulder and looked down at his schedule.

"Room 2-A, Asuma-Sensei social studies class." He read out loud. Looking up from his schedule he looked up at the room numbers that was around him. He smiled when he realized that he wasn't that far from the class, only a room or so awat from it.

Walking to the room, he waited for the other students to walk in before he pushed his way into the crowded room. His blue eyes scanned the room before he looked down. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it, he needed to talk to the teacher, but since he saw no adult in the room he assumed that they weren't there yet.

He kept his eyes cast downward as the students in the class stared at him, some ignored him while some whispered and pointed at him in wonder.

"That must be the transfer."

"Dude, what's up with his face? Why does he have those weird markings on his cheeks? It makes him look like a cat."

Naruto bit his lower lip. He didn't like the attention he was getting, but he should have known that he would have gotten attention since it was his first day.

Just then a blonde haired girl walked over to him, Naruto looked up and stared at her as she stopped in front of him A bright smile on her face, is everyone happy and full of joy here?

"Hi, the name is Ino Yamanaka. Your Naruto Uzumaki correct? Me and my friends were wondering of you are related to Karin Uzumaki." She said.

Naruto blinked and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, she's my cousin. Many don't like her because of her bad attitude, but once you get to know her she isn't half bad." Naruto said softly.

The girl named Ino made a sound between a grunt and a snort. "If you say so, hey come on I want you to meet my two best friends. I warn you though, the pink haired girl may not like you, Karin is her rival and she thinks that you might be the same way as the red haired bitch from hell." She said as she grabbed a hold of his wrist and practically dragged him to the table where her two friends were sitting at.

"Hinata, Sakura, I'd like you to meet Mr Naruto Uzumaki, the cousin of Karin." Ino said with a smile.

Noticing that the pink haired girl was staring at him. Naruto forced a nervous smile one as he stretched the back of his head. "Uh, hi its nice to meet you. "He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : And that's it for the second chapter. **

**Sorry for any errors in here, please just point them out so I can go back and fix them. **

**Please comment, favorite and follow if you enjoyed the story.**

**Reviews are welcomed, not flames.**

**Haters gonna hate, but lovers gonna love.**


	3. Chapter 3-Lunch plans and making friends

**A/N : I am oddly coming up with the chapters very quickly, and that is very surprising since I am a huge procrastinator. But I am happy that I am, that means that I am really into this idea and I'm not going to abandon it anytime soon. **

**Thank you guys again for favoriting, following and reviewing. I'm glad that I am getting feed back from you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Lunch plans, and making friends.<strong>

From the moment that Ino had brought the blonde guy named Naruto over to their table, Sakura has been trying to get up and go away, but every time she tried to move Ino would pull her back down. Why couldn't she understand that she didn't want to be near him? He was related to the bitch!

She didn't want anything to do with him because he could always go back to Karin and tell her lies, and Sakura didn't want that. But with how quiet and socially awkward he is, she is starting to double think that, but who knows he could be putting on an act.

"Hello everyone, Assssuma-ssssan will not be here today so I am his sssubssstitute." A man said as he walked into the class. Long black hair, yellow snake like eyes and pale skin. He was known as Orochimaru, the biology teacher who is obsessed with snakes and Sasuke.

Sakura had noticed that Orochimaru would stare at Sasuke with a strange look of longing in his eyes, she mentioned it to Sasuke, but the raven just pushed her off and didn't do anything about it. Probably because he ignores about pretty everyone except his friends. But if Orochimaru still stares at her Sasuke like that, Sakura will go to the police and file a report on him. No one but her is allowed to stare at him like that! She was going to be the future Mrs. Uchiha, so she has to protect him from the perverts!

She also has to protect him from certain girls.

Snapping out of her fantasy about being Sasuke's future wife, she turned her attention to the blonde sitting across from her.

Sakura noticed how the blonde tensed, his blue eyes widening slightly before he closed his eyes and put his head down with a small groan. Sakura glanced at Ino who looked at Naruto in confusion, Hinata...well she was blushing since his head was so close to her arm.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ino asked, her elbow nudging his head softly making his head shot up. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Please don't do that, I know you mean no harm in doing that, but where I come from when people do that to another person it means that they want to fight. So please, do not touch me." He said.

Ino blinked and stared at him before she slowly scooted away from him, holding her hands up in defense. "Sorry, I never meant do such thing. It was just a friendly gesture, I was just wondering what was wrong." She said, trying to smile, but it came out more as a weird lip twitched.

Naruto stared at her for a long moment before he looked down. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to sound rude, just don't touch me. I'm not a person who likes being touched, and just to answer your question, that man just reminds me of something, or more importantly someone." Naruto said softly.

Sakura pressed her lips together into a thin line. Even though she didn't want to be near him, she was curious about him. She wanted to know why he transfered, and who Orochimaru-Sensei reminded him of. But she didn't want to get into his business so she stayed quiet and looked away.

She let out a small sigh as her green eyes fell onto Sasuke, a small smile appeared on her lips as she twirled a piece of her long pink hair around her index finger.

_I wonder if he feels the same way as I do._ She thought to herself with a small blush appearing on her already rosey cheeks.

_**As if, stop dreaming about something that won't happen, and move on. You won't ever get him, he's too high on his pedestal to love you back. **_A nagging voice from deep within her mind said making Sakura frown.

_But that doesn't mean that I can't dream about it happening. If it does, that would be the best day of my life._

_**Girl wake up and smell the cherry blossoms! You'd have a better chance in getting in a relationship with the new kid than you would getting into one with Uchiha.**_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _I thought that you were on my side, we're practically the same person._

_**Yeah, we are. But I'm the more smarter half that doesn't hope for something that won't ever happen. **_

Sakura continued to mentally fight herself that she didn't realized that Ino was trying to talk to her. But when she did finally notice her friend, it was to late. Ino had grabbed her arm and pulled it away from under her chin which caused her head to fall down and slam into the desk.

Everyone had turned their attention to the loud sound, Sakura blinked a few times before she lifted her head up and rubbed the side that had hit the table. She glared at her blonde haired friend who now was smirking at her.

"Hey don't get angry at me, you were to busy having a war in your head that you didn't hear me talking to you. That was the only way to grab your attention. " Ino stated, placing her hands on her hips.

Sakura continued to glare at her. "Well now you have my attention, what do you want?" She asked, heat rushing to her cheeks as she heard the snickers of her classmates.

"I had asked you if you wanted to go out for lunch with us, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and I are going to go to the new cafe that opened up around the corner." Ino said.

Sakura was about to answer with an automatic no since the new kid was going to be with, but she stopped when she realized that Sasuke was going to be there as well, she froze. That can be her chance to get alone with him and ask him out!

She smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said.

Ino stared at her for a moment before she glared. "No, I know what your thinking and the answer is no. Your not going to bother Sasuke with your constant begging of him going on a date with you. This is just a relaxing get together to get to know Naruto. If that is the only reason why your going to come with us, then you can forget it." She said.

Sakura stared at her blankly before she glanced over at Naruto who was looking down, his eyes covered by his uneven lengths of golden blonde hair. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll... get to know him, but I won't promise you anything. I'm not going to talk to him, but I'll listen to him." She said crossing her arms as she reopened her eyes, seeing Ino now smiling.

"Good!" She said.

* * *

><p>It was now 4th period, one more period before lunch time. Currently Naruto was in gym class, he didn't have a change of clothes so he had to wear the extra pair of gym clothes from the school which was too small. It hugged his upper half showing his well tones chest, and abs. He wasn't too muscled, but he wasn't too flabby, he was just right.<p>

Now since he didn't have his clan symbol head band on, his hair fell down into his face. He clearly needed to cut his hair, but he wanted his hair long like his father's. A lot of people who had known his father, they say that he and Naruto look so much alike. The only thing that was different was the skin tone and the odd whisker markings that Naruto got.

Naruto let out a small sigh and shut his newly assigned gym locker, and let out a yelp when someone turned him around slamming him into the lockers behind him. Naruto stared face to face with Kiba Inuzaka, one of the guys that Ino warned him about earlier.

"Your the new kid eh? Your not so tough now that I look at ya, I heard from a little birdy that you were making googly eyes at my girl." The brunette hissed.

Naruto stared at him blankly, he blinked before he raised a brow at him. "I don't know what your talking about, mind giving me more clues?" He asked causing the brownette to pull him away from the lockers before slamming him back against them harder than before. Naruto gritted his teeth together, half tempted to push the brunette away and punch him in the face.

"Leave him be mutt face, he doesn't even know who your talking about, and if I remember correctly you never even asked her out yet. So technically she isn't your girl."

Both Naruto and Kiba looked at the guy who spoke up, Naruto didn't recognize him but the brunette obviously did because he let Naruto go and backed up with a scoff.

"Screw off Uchiha, no one cares of what you have to say. Just go back into your emo corner and sulk like you always do." He said before he turned and walked out of the locker, going out to the gym.

Naruto let out a small sigh of relief and gave the raven a small smile in thanks. "Thanks." He said softly. The raven stared at him long and hard, before his cold, expression face turned into an amused one, a small smirk appearing on his pale lips.

"Your lucky that I decided to come in and stop the mutt face before he started a fight with you. The name is Sasuke Uchiha, your Naruto Uzumaki correct?" He asked.

Naruto blinked and was about to ask how he knows him, but the raven interrupted him. "Ino, she's my best friend's girlfriend, she said that we and a couple of other friends are going to go out for lunch and she mentioned something about you." Sasuke stated making the blonde do a sound and nod.

"U-Uh yeah." He said as he looked down. He wrapped his left arm around his right one, hugging his arm to his side, a gesture that he usually does when he is uncomfortable.

The raven stared at him for a moment before he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched under his touch, his blue eyes looked up at Sasuke with a look in his eyes that the Uchiha knew far too well.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Shikamaru and a few others. I wouldn't naturally bother with the new kids, but since Ino is demanding me to watch over you so no idiots like Kiba hurt you, I might as well at least try to be nice." He stated.

Before Naruto could answer the Uchiha turned Naruto around and placed both hands on his shoulders, steering him out of the locker room and into the gym, going in the direction where his friends were.

Naruto glanced around the gym, and across the gym where the girls were he saw two familiar faces. Hinata and Sakura. Naruto would have stared longer, but he let out a small yelp when Sasuke gave him a small push forward to regain his attention.

"Who's the newbie Sasuke-kun, he's kind of cute." A short haired, pale skinned raven said with a emotionless blank smile.

The Uchiha made a sound. "Don't even think about it Sai, your not touching him. The last person who you touched filed a report on you, your lucky I was friendly enough to get the charged dropped." He stated.

The fake smiled dropped from the Sai's face and he stared at the two blankly in reply.

"Anyway, Naruto I would like you to meet my three friends. Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai." The raven said pointing to all three when he said their names.

Neji was a average height, average build guy who had long brown hair. His eyes were a pearl color, it reminded him of Hinata's eye color. They must be related in some way, he'd have to ask some other time.

Neji gave a small nod in greeting.

Shikamaru had short black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, his hair resembled a pineapple with how spiky it looked. He was taller than Neji and Sasuke, so Naruto figured that the guy was a year or so older. His body language was relaxed and laid back.

The said raven gave a small sigh. "Meeting new people is to troublesome." He stated with a yawn.

Naruto's sweat dropped as he smiled awkwardly at him. "Well sorry for being troublesome, but if I wasn't then I probably wouldn't be here now would I?" He asked.

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment before he tilted his head slightly as a slow smirk appeared on his lips. "Heh, I like you." He stated.

Now last but not least, Sai. He was shorter than Shikamaru, his hair was short and his skin was the palest out of the whole three, his face and eyes held no emotion and the smile that he had pulled earlier scared the living daylights out of Naruto.

Once all got introduced, the five of them all chatted slightly, Naruto was the once who mostly listened , but he still took part in some of their conversations.

_Maybe making friends here won't be as hard as I thought_. Naruto thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well that is it for chapter 3. **

**Sorry for any errors, there was two reviews saying that there were some grammar errors, but they can be easily ignored. **

**If there are grammar errors, please just ignore them I'm not a huge fan of grammar, and I can't really correct the grammar when I'm writing considering that I am typing this all out on my phone. **

**I have nothing else to write it on.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated, but flames are not.**

**Haters gonna hate, but lovers gonna love.**


End file.
